Back to the Past (Rewrite)
by ANBU-kitsune1
Summary: The soul survivor of the fourth great shinobi war is to be sent back in time to stop the future from going doing down the same path, or so it was foretold, but what if the survivor went further back then intended. what shall happen to the future then, and how will a young Sarutobi coup with the new addition to the village in the form of a hyper active blonde child.


_**Hey guys so this is basically a rewrite of "Back to the Past" as it said in the title but im going to change it a little because im not really happy with how the last one went so I hope you like it better and sorry if you like the old one better. Oh and spoilers sorry. Enjoy!**_

_*^.^*_

_The dirt was rising from the ground around her, it was silent the sound was almost ear splitting and Naru wounder absently how something so quiet could be so loud. The dust was obstructing her vision and for that she was grateful. It meant she didn't have to look at those around her. She was covered for head to toe in a wet substance. Looking at her hand she saw it was cover in blood, throwing her hand away as if to separate her self from the disgusting liquid as much as possible. _

_She tried to hold back the vomit that was crawling up her throat. Spinning around she noticed that the dust was gone but how she missed it. In its place was a world covered in red. Body's lay everywhere in awkward positions, some arms and legs were bent backwards and some were missing limbs altogether. Running from body to body she checked them for any indication that they were still alive. _

_She knew it was pointless, she knew they had all died long ago. The war had been brutal and they had fought hard but in the end they all died. To whose hand she wasn't sure, it could have been Obito when he was still evil. Maybe it was Madara's, he did kill a lot of people but then again it could have been Kaguya. There were so many fights, so many deaths and even though they fought hard, even though they tried their best they all died until one remained. _

_Naruto Uzumaki the soul survivor of the fourth great shinobi war._

_What was she supposed to do wait until she too died? Try and find someone on this barren world and then perish knowing there is no one else out there. None of these options sounded good._

_"**You know what you have to do." **__A voice in the back of her mind reminded her and it was right she did have one other option but there were so many things that could go wrong. __**"What are you so afraid of? Its better then dyeing in this pathetic excuse of a world."**_

_She rolled her eyes at Kurama's blunt way of wording. She looked at the world around her, the blacked earth painted with red splotches every now and then. She looked at the dead mangled bodies of those who were once her best friends and comrades. He did have a point. But there were so many things that still need to be considered and either way this option was a silly idea she thought of when things went south early on in the war._

_Her last option is to go back in time. It would be a one-way road all though to be perfectly honest her wasn't sure she wanted to be in this world any longer then necessary. She didn't know what the side effects might be or if it would even work. She also needed to consider the butterfly effect, she could make the future worse then it already is._

_"**What other option do you have, wait here surrounded by your friends bodies waiting for death to take you to them." **_she really did hate it when he was right.

^.^

She spent most of the days burying the dead as best as she could and she spent her nights drawing out the large and detailed seal that was required to go back in time. She knew she wouldn't be able to bury all of them before the seal was completed but she had buried her best friends and about a quarter of the large army. With the help of clones it sped up the process but there was no hope of giving them all a proper burial before she left.

Since the war had ended she had not eaten, she hadn't had any sleep and she was working like a robot with only one thought on her mind. "To give her friends a better future." Buy the time the seal was completed it had been ten days since the war ended and she was barely standing. The only thing keeping her up was the thought of seeing her friends again.

She stumbled her way to the seal and clapped her hands together, inside her mind she heard Kurama do the same thing and then placed both her hands down on the seal. They had agreed that she should go back to the day she graduated from the academy so if she were to end up in her body, it would give her plenty of time to train and prepare for what was to come before everything starts to fall apart.

She sent the last of chakra through to the seal and just as she ran out she felt Kurama push his into the seal. She thought of her friends and of the day she graduated and became a ninja, how she felt to finally be a ninja and how happy she was. The seal shone a bright blue and then an orange red color. She could feel the seal suck her in and she held on to the thoughts of that day so long ago, but just at the last second right before she lost consciousness a image of her father popped into her head and then it was black.

*^.^*


End file.
